


Only one clue?

by Kity_kool_kat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kity_kool_kat/pseuds/Kity_kool_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ladybug defeats Lady Wifi she is stopped by Chat Noir and is asked again who she is behind the mask, Ladybug is about to say no when Chat Noir's face turn's sad and stops her, ladybug feeling sorry for Chat Noir tells him one clue of who she is, but then she accidentally drops some small clues along the way. Will Chat Noir ever figure it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget that if you like my story please review and if you want to see some previews of my story or any other stories that I write, to check out my tumblr.
> 
>  http://kitykoolkat.tumblr.com/
> 
> But enough about me, on with the story!

 

After defeating Lady Wifi and turning everything back to normal, Ladybug tries to rush into the janitor closets, but is stopped by Chat Noir. "Please stay, I promise not to tell anyone who you really are." Chat says sincerely, "cat's honour."

"No one must know who we really are," Ladybug says, "not eve-," Ladybug then looked at Chat's face, his ears were flat on his blond hair, his were sad but sincere. "Oh all right," Chat Noir almost jumped with joy, "but I can't tell who I really am, so I'll give you one clue to who I am."

"What!" Chat said, "but my lady, one clue is like trying to find a needle in a hay stake, I'll never figure out who you are."

"One clue and one clue only, that's my finally decision or do you want me not give a clue at all." Ladybug said with a smirk on her face. "Ah one clue is just fine my lady." Chat Noir said quickly. "Good because I'm only going to give you one clue," says Ladybug, "And here it is, in real life I design fashion."

"What?!" Chat Noir says's, but before ladybug could answer. *BEEP BEEP*, "Oh no, I have to go before I transform back, Bug out!"

"But my lady, what did you mean?" but when he had said this she was too far away to hear him. "Oh well, at least I found out one thing about my lady in real life." _So she is a fashion designer I wonder if she is still in training or is a professional, either way I found out one clue about my lady._ *BEEP BEEP* His ring beeping snapped him out of his day dream. _Oh I better go before I turn back into a_ _pumpkin_. And off he went all the way home.

* * *

"Oh god this is taking forever," Adrien say's, "There are over a thousand fashion designers, and about four hundred of them are female, have black hair and blue eye's." "You know Adrien," Plagg say's, "it's about 11 o'clock in the evening, maybe it's time you give it a break for a while, do more research about Ladybug when you're all rested up."

"You know what Plagg I think you have the right idea." Adrien say's, put's on his PJ's, "I really hope I find out who ladybug is Plagg."

"I hope so to, so I don't have to keep hearing 'Ladybug is the love of my life' and 'Ladybug I wish I knew who you are under the mask', it's getting pretty annoying." Plagg said. "Well at least stinky, old cheese isn't the love of my life."

"Your just jealous."

"Right," Adrien said, "I'm jealous of you and a piece of stinky, old cheese."

"I bet you are." Plagg said defending his Camembert cheese. Adrien just looked at him and laughed, soon after he had finished laughing, he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I had a little bit of a writer's block with this story, but I'm here now and let's get this story on the road.
> 
> enjoy ^_^

Adrien woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm, which he wishes he could smash apart. He click's it off and look's at the time. _6:30a.m?_ Adrien says within his head, _Maybe I can sleep for another couple of minutes._ And with that, he try's to sleep again, but there was a loud, snoring sound on his bed and when Adrien sat up to find out who it was, he was shocked to see who it was. He was so shocked in fact he began to laugh, as soft as he could, but unfortunately, his laughing was too loud, waking the culprit of the snoring crime. "Hey kid, why are you laughing this early in the morning?!" Plagg say's looking grumpy that he was woken from his dream of eating a camembert cheese village.

"Sorry Plagg," Adrien say's as he tries to stifle a laugh,"but you woke me up first."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did Plagg."

"How then?"

"You were snoring."

"Ha ha, very funny Adrien but kawami's don't snore."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but you were snoring."

"Ok, but can you prove it?"

Adrien just looked down at his bed. "Ha, I knew you couldn't prove." Plagg say's proudly claiming his victory that he doesn't snore.

"Well, next time I will prove it."

And with that Adrien walk's into his bathroom to have a shower. Once finished with his shower he went to his closet, and to get dressed. Once finished he look's at his clock to see what the time is. _It's_ 7:00 a.m not too _bad if I do say so myself,_ Adrien say within his mind. And Adrien runs to his computer and sets an alarm for 7:45 a.m so that he can get to school on time for his Chinese class. "Now," Adrien say's aloud, "let's continue my search for the identity of Ladybug."

It wasn't long until his alarm went off, " What 7:45 a.m already?" He said, "but I still haven't found out who ladybug is."

"Oh well, kid," Plagg say's, "better luck next time, or you could stay home today."

"Yeah right if I did that, my father would find out," Adrien said to his annoying kawami, "and if he found out I wouldn't be able to go to school anymore and really I don't want that to happen."

"Oh, Adrien your such a party pooper."

And with that Adrien grabs his bag and heads down stair for a quick breakfast before going out of the door for his Chinese lesson.

* * *

After Adrien's Chinese class, he does a look around the school for his friend Nino. He finds him talking with Marinette and Alya. He try's to go up to them when-"OH, ADRIKIN'S," Chole comes, grabs him by the arm and drags him further away from Nino, Marinette and Alya, "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH ADRIKIN'S, YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ANY OF MY CALLS YESTERDAY!"

"I was busy with work." _It isn't a complete lie._

"Well, I was frozen in time and rescued by Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Oh, really." Said Adrien trying to get out of the conversation as quick as possible.

"Yep and she was amazing, it was too bad that I didn't get to see the rest of the battle."

"Uh-huh, said Adrien,"look Chole I have to g-."

"Oh Chole we need to get to class or we'll be late." Said Sabrina,

"Oh well you can finish telling me what you were going to say later," said Chole, "bye bye," and with that, she began to walk to class.

Adrien just rubbed the bridge of his nose and continued on his way.

* * *

"Hey, Nino, Alya and Marinette."

"Hey, dude."

"Hey, Adrien!"

"H-h-hi Adrien, what are you doing here? Not that I know that you're here studying with the school, I was just wondering why you aren't in your Chinese class-ah lesson today. Hehe." Marinette said with a blush.

Adrien just shook it off as he thought it was just a stutter, or she was still uncomfortable with him. "I was just wondering about the akuma last night, did you get any scoop on it last night Alya?" Adrien said knowing her answer.

"I didn't," Alya said, "I didn't even know there was an akuma attack last night, was there? You can never really tell when ladybug fixes everything with her powers."

"Ah Alya," Nino said, "there's something I want to tell you, about last night."

"Yeah, so what is it?"

"Last night you didn't know there was an akuma attack because you were the akuma."

"SAY WHAT?! MARINETTE DID YOU KNOW?"

"For once I didn't."

"How could have this happened?"

"Let's go to science class, you'll feel better after you get your mind off of it," Marinette said, and so they went to science class altogether, Marinette, Adrien, Nino and Alya, who was still in shock from the news.

* * *

It didn't make things better but slightly worse. After about an hour in class, Nathaniel got teased by Chole and got sent to the principles office. Things couldn't get any worse for the whole class, right? Wrong, it seems that Nathaniel never went to the Principles office and instead got akumatized by hawk moth, and was now calling himself, The Evillustrator. Lucky (or unluckily), The Evillustrator broke into Marinette's home only to give a letter. Chat Noir found out all this through ladybug and was given the mission while she handled her own mission.

"Huh, how strange," Chat Noir said,"My lady, usually comes with me on the missions with the Akuma's."

And yet he obliged to his 'Lady's' wishes, follow Marinette and grab the akumatized item. He found it grabbed it and ran until he found his Lady and destroyed the akumatized item and purified its butterfly.

"Well, Ladybug there's something I don't get from today."

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"You and Marinette look very much the same. Are you related?" Ladybug just looked at him and laughed. After she finished her laughter she said this,

"I and Marinette could be related in one way or another but you aren't that far from the ball." And with that raced away to find a hiding stop to transform.

Chat Noir then raced away and finding himself passing Marinette home so he stopped.

 _Huh, how strange,_ he said to himself, _until now I haven't even thought that Ladybug and Marinette could be one in the same person. Even if that is true I still need more evidence that Marinette and Ladybug are one in the same person._

And with that ran off into the night, to his own home


End file.
